The Tiger Who Would Become A Clown
by SonicParamount894
Summary: (AU) Master Tigress’ life never always worked out for her. She was bullied as a child, disregarded by the orphanage she lived in, and even unloved by her adopted father. Her pastleft a noticeable scar on her mentality and soon she’ll learn that her life isn’t a tragedy...It’s a comedy.


**(A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY GUESSED, THIS STORY IS BASICALLY A KUNG FU PANDA STYLE RETELLING OF THE 2019 JOKER FILM. I RECOMMEND YOU WATCH THE FILM BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC AS IT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS OR ANY SIMILAR ATTRIBUTES THEREOF.)**

**WARNING: The story you are about to read is extremely unpleasant. If push comes to shove I may have to change it to an M Rating. I don't want to but it might end up that way. ****This story will not refrain itself from moderate to strong language, heavy violence and gore and dark and unsettling themes. I'll try not to go to crazy with it ;D**

**REMINDER: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE AND IS SET IN IT'S OWN WORLD. SO THERE ARE KEY DIFFERENCES THAT YOU WILL NOTICE.**

**EXAMPLE****: Tai Lung is not evil and is the unofficial leader of the "Furious 6" also note that some other characters may out of character, but that might not be a possibility. Anyways enjoy the story.****)**

* * *

Chapter I:

Bao Gu Orphanage. 20 years Ago.

**_CRASH_**

A 5 year old Tigress headbutts her room mirror. She is in so much pain, not just from the cut she got by foolishly destroying her mirror with her cranium, but from all of the mental and verbal torture she experiences every day in this Godsforsaken orphanage. Bits and pieces of her broken mirror are scattered around, but her mirror still stands. A spider crack has formed on her reflection. She looks at her face. Tears leaking, eyes bloodshot and agonized. She wishes it could all go away. She wished she could be happy for once in her life. She wishes she could genuinely smile for once. She takes both of her index fingers and places the inside her cheeks. She lifts her cheeks up and tries to force a smile on her face. More tears stream down her face. Her fingers lose grip and slip out of her cheeks, bringing her face back to being sad and in pain. She sighs, wipes the tears off her face and exits her room.

She walks towards the cafeteria. Everyone notices her and cowers in fear; Except for a group of bullies who walk towards her. The leader, a pig with broken chains around his neck looks at Tigress who just puts her head down, trying desperately not to make eye contact with them.

"Hey Li, does she look menacing to you?"

Li, a brown goose, takes a good long look at her and says; "No, Wu. I don't see anything remotely scary about her."

"Then why is everyone so afraid of her? Why is everyone hiding?"

"Maybe everyone except us are a bunch of cowards, Wu."

"I suspect so, Li. Let's try to change that shall we?"

Wu walks in front of Tigress, keeping her from walking any further.

"Hello Tigress. Remember me?"

She just keeps her head down and says silent.

"Helloooo?" He rudely snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Can you hear me?"

She looks up at the pig.

"Remember me? It's Wu Sheng and Li Feng."

She keeps her mouth shut and Wu gets a little agitated by her silence.

"Here maybe this will make you remember." Wu then viciously stomps on her tail. She yelps in pain and grabs her tail. Out of anger she kicks him back.

"Oh we got a kicker here don't we?" He walks up to her and punches her dead across the face. Bringing her to the ground.

"Stay down freak!" He laughs at her pathetic state.

"You see Li? She's not a scary monster. She's just a pathetic freak."

Wu then kicks her in the abdomen.

Li stomps on her tail.

Wu kicks her again.

Pretty soon everyone else comes to Tigress just to beat down on her. A flurry of kicks to her back and stomach swarmed in as almost everyone started to gang up on her and take a whack at her. Tigress got in a fetal position and tried to block her face, but some kick managed to get her right in the nose. They kept going...Beating her and beating her more. This went on for a solid 5 and a half minutes...

Then they all stopped.

"C'mon guys." Wu said. "I think we've put that freak in her place."

Tigress unblocks her face to see, only to be spat upon by Wu.

Then they all leave...

She's so batters and bruised that she can't even pick herself up. She can barely even move...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...And there was only more suffering to come...

* * *

**"The Tiger Who Would Become A Clown"**

**END OF CHAPTER I**


End file.
